Castigo ¿Eterno?
by Wesley Screamer
Summary: ¿Como es la vida de alguien infiel? Starscream la conoce a la perfección. Sin embargo, a pesar que todas caen a sus pies... le llego la hora de ser el quien cae a los pies de alguien mas...
1. Chapter 1

"…La ilusione y así fue como ella se enamoro de mi. Le hice creer que ella era mi vida, cuando había otras "vidas". Recuerdo sus besos, sus caricias y otras cosas con las que jugaba… y no me importaba. A veces pensaba que ella era muy buena para mí, pero no podía parar de jugar. Me creía un genio al ver como la tonta me creía y me perdonaba cada una de mis Traiciones. Recuerdo su llanto por teléfono, sus largos mensajes; Recuerdo cuando rompí su corazón, ese corazón donde yo vivía… Paso u tiempo y ella se canso de mí.

Ahora yo estoy aquí, echándola de menos, esperando un mensaje, una llamada, un beso, un abrazo, o una simple mirada… Y que tal vez, pueda perdonarme, llorando por cada momento que no supe aprovechar… momentos que no volverán… y que solo ella sabía darme… Creí que era MI JUEGO… y termino jugando mejor que yo…"

_-Anónimo-_

-Siempre fui un joven Seeker adolescente, al que le gustaba tener más de una femme en una relación, al mismo tiempo.

Jugaba con sus sentimientos. Las engañaba y las hacia como yo quería. Siempre me perdonaban. Parecía un experto en engaños, y eso me hacía sentir orgulloso. Tomaba lo que me interesaba de ellas, las hacia mías en todo sentido y después, las dejaba. Las abandonaba sin razón alguna, sin piedad, sin molestias, sin nunca preguntarme qué era lo que ellas sentían.

Un día, llego una Femme, diferente a todas las demás. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Todo en ella era perfecto, y hermoso, pero nunca fui capaz de apreciar otra cosa en las femmes, que solo su puerto de interfaz y su belleza exterior. Al instante supe que si todas las femmes de la academia ya habían sido mías, ¿Por qué ella no?. Sin embargo, yo no estaba listo para un cambio de 360°, y fue por eso justamente que me paso lo que paso.

Resulte enamorándome de ella, cada vez mas y mas… pero el pasado jamás perdona, y todo lo malo que hice en un pasado, regreso, y acabo conmigo, en muchos aspectos.

Mis hermanos siempre me lo advirtieron, aun recuerdo los consejos de Thundercracker, y las quejas de Skywarp. Sin embargo, yo jamás les hice caso, sin saber, que solo se preocupaban por mi bienestar.

Hoy me arrepiento de todo el daño que le hice a todas esas femmes, innumerables ahora… Daria todo por poder hacer el resto de mi vida junto a aquella femme, que cambio por completo mi mundo. La única a la que eh podido amar, y que se, que verdaderamente me amo, sin importarle mi pasado. Ella confió en mí, y yo… yo solo jugué con ella, como con todas las demás. Ahora se, que cuando juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar, y quedan cicatrices imposibles de borrar. Ahora, debo pagar todo, soportando este castigo… ¿eterno?…


	2. Question 1

-Bien Starscream, comencemos. ¿Cómo fue, que todo esto inicio?-

-Bueno…-Sonrió un poco y paso una mano de mi nuca hasta mi cuello y parte de lo que alcanzo de mi espalda con mi mano- Fue cuando estábamos en la academia, bien sabes no hace mucho…

-Era el primer día en la academia de Skywarp y mío. Nos habían asignado en la misma habitación de Thundercracker, protocolo escolar. Y yo, bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes Sunstorm-

-Si, lo se. Pero quiero la historia completa, tus detalles. Tu punto de vista, y todo lo demás.-

-Cielos, eres igual de persistente a Slipstream… bien, entonces, quieres toda la historia?-

-Toda.-

-Bien…-

Hace Tres Mil Quinientos Años:

-Hey Screamer!- Grito skywarp corriendo con unos libros y su tableta de estudio en los brazos para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Que quieres Warp?- Siguio caminando sin tomarle importancia.

-Esperame!, rayos, a ti si que te vale esto ¿no?-

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Los estudios…-

-Ah, si. Eso… bueno, no es lo primero en la lista para mi…- Se distrae viendo una femme que pasa por su lado y sigue caminando.

-Si, lo sabemos. Y TC y yo estamos preocupados por eso-

-No tienes porque. Y Thundercracker, bueno, a el no le parece nada. No es mi culpa que el sea un matadito y por consecuencia quiera que tu y yo lo seamos. Tu eres muy idiota y yo muy flojo, sencillo-

-¡Hey!- Grita molesto en reproche.

-Lo siento si no te gusta la triste realidad "hermanito"-

-No me llames así, no somos muy diferentes de edad…-

-¿Cuánto nos llevamos?-

\- Tres años-

-Bien, sigo siendo tres años, mayor que tu, sigues siendo "hermanito"-

El inicio de la siguiente clase resonó en los altavoces de toda la academia y ambos se dirigieron a su aula correspondiente.

En cada pase de lista era lo mismo. Primero mencionaban a starscream, después a skywarp. Quizá Starscream tuviera el mismo apellido que Thundercracker, pero eran rotundamente diferentes. Starscream, a decir verdad había cambiado mucho, casi después de la muerte de sus padres. Skywarp había llorado un mar o quizá más. Thundercracker solo había estado muy deprimido. Pero Starscream. Esa amabilidad que le había caracterizado su vida entera. Esa humildad, la alegría, las ganas de ayudar a otros… habían desaparecido, como si todas sus características, hubieran muerto conjunto a sus padres. Thundercracker había intentado de todo con tal de tener de regreso a su hermano responsable, comprensivo y tranquilo. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba así. Pero no, no lo había conseguido de regreso, ahora solo había un Starscream arrogante, confiando, desobligado, inmaduro, creído, suspicaz, orgulloso, egocéntrico… e insoportablemente conquistador. Miles de veces hablo con el para que dejara dse ser, le explico la situación; Thundercracker era incapaz de sacar un solo centavo de unidad del banco que sus padres habían dejado porque aun no cumplia la edad necesaria, vienose obligado a trabajar en todos sus tiempos disponibles para sacar a sus hermanos adelante, skywarp, por algo raro que sonase, debía encargarse de mantener al cien la habitación que les prestaba la academia para vivir. Y Starscream, bueno, al debía corresponderle mantenerse al margen, no causar problemas a su hermano mayor, y no agravar las deudas que tenían. Pero no, era todo lo contrario. Citatorios, reportes, suspensiones, deudas, saldos vencidos… incluso había sido acusado de robo por no pagar a tiempo una tableta de videojuegos que ni siquiera uso en ninguna ocasión.

Todo esto sumado a las recientes quejas de sus maestros, compañeros de clase y asistentes estudiantiles de la academia, a sus caprichos arrogantes y ataques constantes de ira en los cuales acaba con todo a su paso, rompiendo las cosas y echándolas a perder, era el resultado de un perfecto dolor CONSTANTE de cabeza para Thundercrakcer, quien, aun después de todo esto, mantenía una conducta, unas calificaciones y un sobresaliente trabajo excelente.

Entraron al salón y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Skywarp saco sus cosas, y Starcream… bueno, él se puso a coquetear.

-Señor Starscream, si no le interesa mi clase salgase.- el maestro le regaño en cuanto le vio platicando con su compañera de al lado.

-¿Se puede? Gracias!...- Tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie al momento que sus compañeros se burlaban.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, joven?- Arqueo una ceja viéndolo con enojo.

-Podría ser…- respondio encojindose de hombros.

-Antes de que se salga, entrégueme la tarea entonces.-

-No la hice… ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-El maestro suspiro intentando controlarse- Al menos al trabajo de ahora? O el de ayer…-

-No tengo nada… Ni siquiera traigo la tableta de su materia- Sonríe despreocupado.

-Entonces vaya por un reporte a la oficina de la directora, y espéreme ahí.-

Skywarp, solo permanecía con la cabeza oculta. Le avergonzaba la mayor parte del tiempo las actitudes de su hermano, y más que nada, el odio que los maestros tomaban en contra de él, por ser hermano del mas rebelde alumno de la academia. Starscream le dio un sape a la pasada para que levantara la cabeza y salió, con un caminado presumido y sin preocupaciones directo a la sala de la directora. Cualquier otro iría algo nervioso, e incluso arrepentido de lo que había dicho y hecho, pero no, el no. Se había convertido en algo normal y rutinario. Sus actitudes egocentricas no tenian remedio.

camino del mismo modo sin detenerse, y sin bajar su, ehhh... ¿Bueno como decirlo decentemente? Dejemoslo en, bueno, sin dejar ese caminado presumido que se habia volvido su caracteristica mas famosa.

Al llegar a la oficina de recepcion de la directora de la academia, entro despreocupado y fue dirctamente al asiento que siempre tomaba cuando iba a la oficina de la directora (cuatro veces a la semana, minimo*)

-Señorita Wing...- Dijo a manera de saludo a la secretaria que trabajaba para la directora.

-Starscream...- Respondio ella

El verse ambos era tan usual, que hasta en el tono de la voz de ambos parecia estar cansado de pronunciar sus nombres una y otra, y otra... y otra vez.

Starscream se sentó tal y como ya lo habia tenido previsto. Se sentó y esperó hasta que se le fuese llamado. Pasaron unas cuantas horas quiza, pues resulto que la directora estaba en una junta importante referente a los alumnos con bajo aprovechamiento, ¿Casualidad? Yo no lo creo...

-Pasa Starscream...- Le dijo la señorita Wing, Starscream se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de la oficina de la rectoria.

Al entrar tomo asiento en una de las dos clasiclas sillas que se ponen frente al escritorio del o de la rectora.

-Muy bien Starscream, cual fue el problema de este dia?-

-Solo me sali de la clase de química cuántica, y el maestro se molesto por ello-Si, eso es de tu punto de vista. El preofesor tiene otra manera de ver las cosas... Se le llama sentido común-  
_"Starscream"_

_"Starscream!"_

_-_Starscream, llevo rato tratando de que recuperes tu atención en mi... Te encuentras bien?-

Presente:

-Ah? si, si estoy bien... Yo, solo estaba pensando-  
-Eso lo note jaja... Bueno, quieres agregar algo a esta pregunta?-  
-Si, decirte que todo comenzó, cuando mis padre fallecieron, en ese entonces yo era un adolescente nada inmaduro, quizá peor que El infantil de Skywarp, no lo crees? Tu siempre fuiste muy apegado a TC, Siempre viste como era yo...-Antes de eso eras un buen chico-  
-Era...-

Continuará...

Buano :3 me voy, haha, tardo en escribir estos capítulos porque la letra "E" de mi teclado no funciona, y uso el teclado táctil de la pantalla asi que eso me quita mucha viada de escribir rápido.


End file.
